


Getting a Room

by CecilRivers



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Holding Hands, Hotel Sex, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Loud Sex, Love, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilRivers/pseuds/CecilRivers
Summary: In a Gormotti inn, Rex wakes up one night, hearing banging in the next room over. The noise is so loud, it wakes up Tora, Dromarch, and... wait, where's Zeke?
Relationships: Zeke von Genbu/Saika | Pandoria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Getting a Room

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

Rex groggily opened his eyes. It must've been midnight, if not barely early morning. He looked to his right; some kind of noise was coming from the other room.

"Rex-Rex?" Tora whispered from the bed to his left. "You hear noise, too?"

"Y-yeah," Rex replied.

The rhythmic banging from next door refused to cease.

"Girls are in room across from us, yes?" Tora asked.

"Yeah," Rex whispered affirmatively. "So it's not them."

"Well... it could be _one_ of them," Dromarch whispered.

"Huh? Dromarch, you're awake, too?" Rex asked.

"How could I stay asleep? I can hear it even better than you can," the Blade said. "It definitely sounds like a man and a woman are in there."

"Eh? Are they fighting?"

Everyone was silent.

"Rex-Rex... not have talk from Daddypon, did he?" Tora asked.

"Huh?"

"Tora say nothing! Anyway, Zeke, you awake?"

No response.

"Must still be asleep," Rex supposed.

"No... Zeke not in bed at all!" Tora exclaimed.

"That's because," Dromarch said, trying not to laugh, "he's in the other room."

"Huh? What's he doing-"

"Meh meh meh!" Tora gasped. "Zeke is...!"

Dromarch nodded. "He is."

Gramps chuckled from inside Rex's helmet. "Oh, to be young again..."

"Ready to go, chaps?" Zeke asked, leaving the Inn.

Nia smirked at him as he exited, with Dromarch trying not to die of laughter beside her.

"What, ah... what seems to be the problem, Nia?" Zeke asked.

"Oh, ye know..." Nia teased, putting her hands on her hips. "I was just curious if ye knew what that _sound_ last night was."

 _Oh, shit._ "Ah, wh-whatever do you mean?"

Just then, Pandoria stumbled out, hair matted with sweat, legs still trembling from last night's activities. "G-good morning..."

"Oh, good mornin', Pandoria," Nia said. "Dromarch told me somethin' interesting, actually. Ye know, we didn't know where ye were last night, Pandoria."

"Oh!" Zeke exclaimed. "Uh, Pandy was just helping me with, ah..."

Nia chuckled as he trailed off. "Ye don't need to tell me. Just keep it down next time, Shellhead, will ye?" She turned around, she and Dromarch leaving them behind. "Rex 'n the others went out to shop. Care to join us?"

The blushing Driver and Blade pair looked at each other, an awkward smile on their faces.

"P-perhaps we shouldn't have done it against the wall..." Zeke whispered.

"I-it's your fault for being so rough..." Pandoria whispered in reply, taking his hand and following Nia. "But... I had a great time. I love you, my Prince."


End file.
